The invention relates to an automatic snowboard binding comprising a base carrying at least one retention means for holding a boot via at least one of its sides, shaped so as to engage with the retention means, comprising automatic means for locking the retention means, and a boot-release lever whose operation unlocks the retention means, this boot-release lever being articulated about a pin transverse to the base.
Such a binding is known from patent application U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,996, the content of which is incorporated by reference. In this binding, the boot is equipped with two lateral studs which engage in guides into which they are inserted by elastically separating rotatably mounted cams which then lock the studs in the guides. The boot is released by means of a boot-release lever whose operation separates the cams so as to release the boot studs. The boot-release lever is linked kinematically to the cams in such a manner that it is moved by the cams when the boot is clipped (i.e., inserted) into the binding. Thus, on every such occasion, the boot-release lever is unexpectedly raised. This untimely activation of the boot-release lever gives rise to unnecessary wear of the latter and may constitute a source of irritation to the user.
Automatic snowboard bindings are, furthermore, known from patents FR 2 758 994, 2 736 274, 2 758 091, EP 0 778 055, U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,226, U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,358, the content of the US patents being incorporated by reference and also patent application U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,406, the content of which is incorporated by reference in all these constructions the boot-release lever is caused to move when the boot is clipped into the binding.
Patent FR 2 745 192 furthermore discloses a binding whose locking means comprise a rotary disk equipped with a locking notch and with a ratchet serration interacting with a catch which acts simultaneously as a boot-release lever. The boot-release lever is thus not only caused to move when the boot is clipped into the binding, but gives rise to noise when the boot is clipped into the binding by jumping over the teeth of the serration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,852, in the name of the applicant; automatic snowboard bindings are furthermore described which comprise two opposing cam jaws which are equipped with a movement arm intended to be moved by the boot, the cam-shaped part interacting with a blocking element which is movable in a guide in such a manner that a blocking of the jaw is ensured for various positions of the jaw. In these bindings, also, the boot-release lever is moved when the boot is clipped into the binding.
An aim of the present invention is to prevent movement of the boot-release lever when the boot is clipped into the binding.
To this end, the binding according to the invention is defined in that the boot-release lever is kinematically independent of the locking means in such a manner that it remains stationary when the boot is clipped into the binding, for example in a position in which it is lowered along the side of the base.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the retention device is a jaw pivoting about a horizontal axis and integral with an movement arm intended to be moved by the boot during insertion of the boot into the binding this jaw having a part in the form of a cam interacting with a blocking element which is movable in a guide and urged by an elastic means in the blocking direction, the boot-release lever having a part shaped and positioned so as to move the blocking element unidirectionally in the direction of unlocking during raising of the boot-release lever.
The binding preferably comprises two symmetrical, opposed retention devices intended for holding the boot via its two sides, and the blocking elements are connected kinematically together by a bar. The boot-release lever has a lateral arm or tab engaged under said bar for the movement of this bar in the unlocking direction during raising of the boot-release lever.